thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Nala's Promise
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. Kion and Fuli were spending time together in The Meadow. They were settled down underneath the baobab tree. "Mari's a great love of mine. She's such a darling" Kion said. Fuli nodded in agreement. "Ameba says that Belee and Kia enjoy spending time with her." She said. Kion's expression softened at the mention of his nieces. "They adore her. Tani says she's still not old enough to play with them but they don't mind" Kion answered Fuli leaned over and nuzzled Kion's cheek. Meanwhile, Nala's hunting party was preparing to depart for the morning hunt. Kiara paced nervously beside her mother. "Mom, are you sure I'm ready to have full charge of the hunt?, I know I've done it before but I've always been able to turn to Nai Nai or Nona" Kiara confessed. Nala blinked affectionately at Kiara and a purr rose in her throat. "Darling, I have faith in you, I know you can do this" Nala said warmly. Kiara looked up briefly to see Sarafina's greenish-blue gaze resting lovingly on her. She sighed and smiled shakily at Nala. "I'm ready Mom" Kiara said. Nala smiled encouragingly. Kiara sighed and arranged the lionesses in the hunting formation. She began to head towards the savannah. "What're we hunting today, Mom?" She asked quietly. "I'd thought we'd hunt the galagos and antelope that reside near Hapuna Valley. We might even catch a zebra" Nala answered. Kiara nodded. She caught sight of an antelope grazing a few paces away from her and dropped into the hunting crouch. "Diku, Nada, you go for that antelope." Kiara whispered quietly. She watched Naanda and Diku creep towards the prey. Kiara tensed as Naanda leapt forward to deliver the killing blow. Naanda and Diku began to drag the antelope towards the lionesses. Kiara's expression brightened as she caught a familiar scent. Birds chattered in the branches above her head. Fallen leaves rustled at the base of the sycamore, and a rat scurried past. Kiara crept forward slowly and dropped into the hunting crouch. She lunged forward and delivered the killing bite. Kiara's mouth watered as she gazed at her favorite prey. She glanced up and was met by Nala's gentle gaze. "Mom, I wish Vitani could rejoin the hunting party. Marigold will be eating mice in a few weeks. Tani could leave her with Kata or Maya then." Kiara said. Nala's expression softened. "Kiara, you know how Vitani feels about Kora's family. I'll see if Nona can be excused from the hunting party once Vitani's ready to rejoin us" Nala said. Kiara nodded. "Okay." She said. Sarafina padded over to them. "You want Nona to do what?" She asked chuckling. "We want you to watch Mari once Vitani's ready to leave her and rejoin the hunting party" Kiara answered. Sarafina's expression softened at the mention of Marigold. "I'd love to watch Mari." She said warmly. Meanwhile, Belee and Kia had met up with Nita at Rafiki's Tree. They were watching Rafiki and Nita sort herbs. "Nita, have you adjusted to Marigold?" Kia asked. Nita nodded. "She's such a sweet cub. Kion's besotted by her" she answered. Belee and Kia exchanged a glance. "Ameba says that the guard talks about her every day while they're on patrol" Belee said. Nita bent her head and began counting juniper berries. "I hope Mari takes an interest in herbs once she's older. She still doesn't know about my position." Nita said. "Zazu and I are also besotted by Mari" Rafiki said. Meanwhile, Kovu had met up with Vitani outside the den. He was holding Marigold in his paws. "Kovu, I'm so pleased that everything went well and I have a beautiful daughter" Vitani said. Kovu bent down and nuzzled Mari's cheek. "I wish Dad could see her" Kovu said. Vitani sighed. "I'm sorry you don't remember him" Vitani said. Kovu reached over and pressed his muzzle to Vitani's cheek. Vitani's bright gaze softened. "I'm glad Nita and Marigold have a family that loves them, I appreciate Simba and Nala's affection for them." She said. Kovu smiled warmly as he watched Mari mewl and grasp Vitani's paw. "I think Mari's ready to go inside for her nap" Vitani said. Kovu stood up and bent to grasp Mari's scruff. He and Vitani went inside the den. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics